Pokémon: The Adventures
by ThunderBomb
Summary: A young trainer and his best friend start their own journey. Loosely based on my first Pokémon game. Rated T for language.


Chapter 1: Introduction

**Why, hello again, old pals! Buddies o' mine! Crap, did I just give out a main character's name? Son of a -**

**Anyways, I know that you'd think that this story might stop me writing Adventures of a Lifeitme. That is not the case. In fact, I'm probably barely gonna work on this until I'm done with that other one.**

**So, I guess I should tell you what this story'll be about. It's about a 13-year-old in Hoenn, and kind of based on my first time through ruby. One of the differences from the games, however, is that all Pokemon from every generation are in it. Also, there will be cursing. BRACE YOURSELVES.**

**This is also the only time I'll be using headings in this story.**

[Littleroot Town]

I flcikered my eyes open. I was met witha beam of light, directly in my face. Millions of miles away, yet perfect aim.

I yawned, sitting up and throwing my blanket off of me. Clothes for the day were set on my dresser; some jeans, a red T-shirt, and some boxers. Mom usually gets my clothes ready, so I don't worry about it much. On my wall was the old, white-topped beanie hat dad gave me when I was _supposed_ to get my first Pokemon. That was 3 years ago. I'm 13, and you're probably wondering, "Why didn't you get your first Pokemon?". Well, Professor Birch doesn't really like me, since the first day I moved in, I was playing catch with Dad and I threw it through his lab window. I was 6 then. He held a grudge on me for _7 years._

Of course, the kid next door, Malik, was not able to get his first Pokemon, either. He was here before I was, but he's told me that he somehow broke the Professor's lab equipment. I've tried to patch things up with him, but somehow, I always screw something up and break something of his again.

You're probably wondering about me. I'm Jarod. Not Juh-rod, Jair-ed. Every gets that mixed up, and I usually don't care, but catch me on a bad day, and I'll tell you off for it. I'd describe myself as husky, though that might be an understatement. I have dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. Enough about me.

I walked down the stairs, slowly, as my brain was still rendering things. A bowl of cereal was on the island in the center of my chrome-floored kitchen. Mom must've made it for me, knowing how I would've made cereal and jus gotten it all over the place and left to Malik's without putting it back.

I could tell it was recently made, since it was still crunchy. Then I heard a flush, and Mom came from the hall. We gave our usual "Good morning"s and she went back to her room. We don't talk much, because I'm usually on my laptop or at Malik's, while she's in her room reading books. Dad worked at a gym, not coming home until late at night.

Then there was a phone ringing. I looked around to see where it was coming from, and realized it was mine, coming from the one in my pocket. I took it out and answered.

"Hey, Jarod?" I heard. It was deep, but not too deep. It was Birch. "Could you and Malik come over to the lab in a while? I need to talk to you."

"Uh... Sure? What's in it for us?"

He sighed through the phone. "I guess you can both get your own Pokemon. But this is really important."

"Really? I didn't expect that to work! I'll go get Malik right now. See ya." I hung up, and walked outside, dropping my empty bowl into the sink and grabbing my hat and plopping it on my head. Sometimes it looks like hair, people tell me.

Littleroot looks different then what it looks like in pictures when I search on the internet for pictures of it before my birth. It's more circular, and the houses aren't aligned perfectly with eachother. And the lab is only half as big, the other half turned into Birch and his familys house when they wanted to spend more time with him. That left an open house, thus the moving in of Malik. WHen the previous owner of my house moved away, we bought it.

This made things easier for me, since Malik's house was a couple seconds away. When I rang the doorbell, A could hear Malik walk up to the door.

"Password." I heard him say in a voice not too much deeper than mine.

"How the hell would I know a password?" I asked. He laughed in response.

"Yeah, you can come in."

He opened his door and I followed him in. Malik was maybe an inch or so taller than me, me being five foot two. He was definitely less heavy than I was. His skin was a dark tan, while mine was palish-white. I closed the door behind me. He sat on his desk chair, spinning back around to use his computer.

"What'cha want?" he said, typing on Facebook.

"Birch wants us."

"God damn it, dude. What did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear. He said we're gonna get our own Pokemon, though."

"What?! Why didn't you start with THAT?!"

"Sorry, man. Come on." I motioned for him to leave as I approached the door.

We head over to Birch's lab/house and walked in the mechanical doors that slid open. His lab was a mess, with books and papers on the floor, and assitants frantically trying to clean up. One of them kept dropping what he was picking up.

"Hi, guys..." Birch said, apporaching us. His messed up, brown hair looked kind of like mine.

"What did you want, Birch?" Malik said.

"Well, you see... It's like a long-term errand." He replied, pulling out two red squares from his pocket. I guessed they were Pokedexes, since I'd seen them in ads a couple times. "Professor Oak just arrived a few hours ago and gave me these... I want you to fill them out."

"Us? I thought we weren't friends!" Malik said sarcastially.

Birch sighed. "I'm sorry about our fued, and I'm sure you are too."

"I'm not..." Malik said under his breath.

"What about our Pokemon?" I asked, stepping in before Malik took away our chance at becoming trainers. For someone who always said he was older than me (by like, 15 days), he was immature.

"I would've given them to you anyways, since it's sort of a requirement for this, but here ya go." Birch called over an assitant, and he ran over witha large suitcase. He clicked it open, and inside were three Pokeballs. I knew the Pokemon inside, because I'd studied every day of my life before I was ten, but there were fire, leaf, and raindrop symbols on the balls for anyone who hadn't. Malik did't even know all eighteen types. He knew five - Water, Grass, Fire, Fighting, and Normal.

"Dude, I definately want the fire one! Fire is BADASS!" Malik said, picking up the ball with torchic in it.

"I guess I'll pick Mudkip." I said, placing the ball with him in it in my hands. The ball was shiny and smooth, and a little damp. The assistant snapped the case shut and went back to cleaning up.

"Good choice," Birch started, bringing our attention back to him. "Fire is weak to water."

"That's not why I picked him." I said. "I just like him."

"Hm. Okay then. Anywho, I'll give you guys some Pokeballs, your trainer's licsenses, and of course these Pokedexes, and you guys can be on your way to catch 'em all!" Birch said, handing us the dexes. He went to his office and came back with ten Pokeballs and two shiny cards, one was dark red and the other was dark blue. Blue was my favorite color, and fortunately, that was how he'd printed them. Half of the Pokeballs went to me, and the other half to Malik.

"Well... I'll call your mothers. You guys can leave, I guess. We cool?" Birch said, sticking his fist out. I was not surprised of this. He was trying to pick up on trends, and I didn't want to spoil his fun, so we both fist-bumped him back.

"Bye, Birch. I guess we'll see you later." I said, leaving with Malik following. When we got outside, Malik stopped me.

"Wait, dude. We should nickname our Pokemon." He said, pulling out the ball he had and releasing torchic. "Oh. So that's what it looks like. Hm... Flambo?" The torchic's face lit up, and jumped into Malik's arms.

I took out mudkip, and he faced away from me and looked at Malik. He looked dissapointed, but then I turned him around and he lit up brighter than torchic. I picked him up and he smiled.

"I guess I'll call you... Buddy." I said. He shook his head up and down, as if giving a sign of approval, and he jumped onto my head. He wasn't that heavy.

"Wanna fight?" Malik said, his torchic, Flambo, looking a bit angry.

"You mean battle?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Sure. Buddy, I bet you could beat him, right?"

"Mudkip mud!" he said, leaping down from my head.

The battle began. All Buddy knew was tackle, and Flambo only knew scratch. It was only a battle of speed, and luckily, Buddy was a bit faster. We won, but unlike a normal battle, Malik didn't pay me.

"Heh, well... Let's get goin, then, huh?" Malik said.

"Don't you gotta heal Flambo first?"

"Oh, right. I'll do that." He said, going back into the lab. When he came out, we both approached route 101 to start our journey.

**I don't know if route 101 is directly after Littleroot, so shut.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
